


Notes

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renzou is studying a vastly different subject than everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot from my old Renzou blog.

It was pleasing to the eyes of the young teacher as he noticed the gliding of a pencil across the pinket’s notebook in class. Normally, the youth was either asleep or focused instead on reading vulgar material. However, Yukio would wrinkle his nose in disgust had he known what Renzou was truly writing.

[“Ahn~ Faster, Shima, Faster!” Rin cried, delicious moans escaping his thro]

Renzou’s pencil lifted from the paper as brown eyes surveyed the class, ensuring nobody could read what he was writing. He drifted his attention to Rin, who was practically asleep at the moment. Renzou shook his head to clear his thoughts, impressed by how adorable a drowsy Rin could be. His pencil danced across the page once more, adding in further detail of the naughty scene between himself and the guy he had some freaky crush on.

Time passed rather quickly, and eventually the class was making a shuffle out the door. Renzou shook Rin lightly on the shoulder to wake him, smirking at his peaceful expression. As he turned out to the door, Yukio looked at him with interest.

“Take good notes today, Shima?” Yukio asked, green eyes baring into Renzou’s with inquiry.

“H—Huh?” Renzou blinked in confusion, before a relieved grin crossed his face. “‘Course I did, teach!“


End file.
